


Без названия-1

by AvaDay



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Она путается в фактах - она отдала их журналистам, оставив себе свои чувства. Чувство шока, страха, беспомощности.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-1

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-2.22 АУ. Написано в 2006ом году.

Шрам сойдет, но след останется. Она теребит браслет из ракушек. Движение не успокаивает, зато отвлекает. Ненадолго. Мысли как испуганные бабочки - здесь, но не поймаешь. Шум, доносящийся из соседней квартиры, наконец стихает. Она не замечает тишины. Рядом стоит кружка чая. Стоит с самого утра. Ей кажется, что два глотка - этого более, чем достаточно. Она начинает считать дни, но сбивается на втором десятке. Опускается на пол и ложится рядом с Бэк-Апом. Закрывает глаза. Открывает. Ничего не меняется. Она путается в фактах - она отдала их журналистам, оставив себе свои чувства. Чувство шока, страха, беспомощности. Боли от пролетевшей сквозь ее плечо пули. Боли от гибели Логана. И - нет, не облегчение - недоумение от прыжка Бивера. Она все еще называет его Бивером, хотя все вдруг вспомнили о его настоящем имени. Она лежит на полу и теребит браслет из ракушек. На улице лето.


End file.
